leaveing is what i do best
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: yoruichi leaves once agin only this time its not soi fon shes leaveing kuukaku/yoruichi


I don't own bleach -  
leaveing is what I does best

Kuukaku woke up her arm giveing her pain of corse nothing new she lazyly got up and looked at the picture of her and her wife she had never seen her beloved so happy then they day she asked her to marry her her love jumped up and down happy hugging her as tight as she could.

"man when will she get back",Kuukaku said to herself her love had to go who knew when she would be back all she knew was that she missed the warmth of her wife she got dressed and groomed herself walking the halls of her house she heard fighting and yelling giveing her a most unwanted headace.

"SHUT UP YOU SHIITS",she yelled everything stoped.

"now what are you people fighting about".

"to see who will get to take are geuss to you",my brother said.

"what geuss would that be you shithead".

"umm we can't tell you the girl made us sewr not to",i said.

"is that so and you wonder why your such a shit head",she growled.

"oh still so mean to your baby brother",a smooth confourting voice that always claimed her down said.

"yoruichi",she wisperd she saw the sexy lean dark body her purple hair in a poniy tail her golden eyes where set on Kuukaku who's sliver ones lit up when she saw yoruichi the room quickly emptyed with Kuukaku and yoruichi only yoruichi moved closer to her wife til they where nose to nose Kuukaku kissed yoruichi she smile when yoruichi warped her arms around her wasit and rested her head on Kuukaku large chest.

"oh live i missed you alot you know",yoruichi said looking up at Kuukaku.

"so your finaly sticking around to be with your wife",Kuukaku said smirking of corse playing around but for yoruichi only pain coated her other wise beautiful golden eyes.

"oh i get it",Kuukaku said pushing away she turned around so yoruichi could not see her cry if tears dare to fall form her eyes.

"kuukaku you have to understand-"

"no of corse i do don't worry about it".

"you know i don't like it you know being away form you",yoruichi said she warped her arms around kauukaku and rested her head on her back.

"i know yoruichi",Kuukaku didn't know what to say her mind told her to tell her how she realiy felt her heart told her yoruichi had to go and her eyes told her to cry but the only part of her she listend to was her heart.

"i love you right wolfy".

"of corse i know that kitten i love you to",kuukaku said she knew the only thing that yoruichi was takeing was her heart.

"i have to go early next moraing",yoruichi wisperd nuzzleing her head agist kauukau's back she knew the more time she spent wineing about yoruichi going the less time she had with her she also realized that she was not the only one suffing form a broken heart so she turned around and huged yoruichi.

"then lets speand the rest of the day togher"......

THE NEXT MORANING-

kuukau wacthed yoruichi leave she finaly gatherd enough stargth to go inside she felt numb because her other half just left she hated being away form yoruichi togher they where a whole and after you speand that much time as a half and finaly become a whole with the person you love you never want to be a half but now they had no choice for a brif monnet kuukaku felt numb but then she but on a smile and went though the days and soon it just became a rutine for her she tryed to fight off how numb she was getting but it fianly won the numbness went though her body she felt like she was wasteing away she was sad and missrible.

Her brother wacthed in amazment how could his older sister smile like that yoruichi left her not for good but still she had to he sighed walking to his room he was warped up in thought.

"kuukaku found happyness in missry wow not even i could do that"......

Yoruichi stood by a pound near the home she was shareing with kisuke while she was on bussiness there was nothing more she wanted but to be with kuukaku resting in her beloved's arms but she had to leave once agin after all leaveing was what yoruichi did best.

end

-  
me-while thats all dudes and dudettes.

kisuke-why didn't i have any lines?

me-because the story wasn't about you.

kisuke-you could of made me do some funny lines!!!

ichigo-only one problem....

kisuke-what?

ichigo-your not funny.

me-that would have been a problem come to think of it.

kisuke-you don't think im funny what of corse im funny thats why people like me.

rukia-i didn't know anyone like you?

kisuke-wait people like me no love me right right?!

kuukaku-if we say yes will you shut up.

kisuke-*starts to cry*.

yoruichi-oh no for once the lime lights aren't on kisuke what will we do julia?

me-i don't i just wirte the storys and look pretty!

kisuke-wh wh why won't the world revolve around me?

soi fon-because no one likes you.

me-where did you come form.

ichigo-oh julia doon't play dumb people pop up around here all the time.

me-ture that to could be a problem anyway like i said befor thats all!! 


End file.
